


1. No home in Jakku, now

by alexi_of_carthanas



Series: Joining Forces: The Scavenger and the Smuggler Find Home [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Han Solo Lives, autistic Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexi_of_carthanas/pseuds/alexi_of_carthanas
Summary: Rey returns to the Resistance base after Han and Finn help her escape Starkiller Base, and is reconsidering her rejection of Han's job offer. Han has since left the Resistance base without her and it feels wrong.





	1. No home in Jakku, now

**Author's Note:**

> [FROM STAR WARS: THE FORCE AWAKENS
> 
> Han: Rey. I been thinking about bringing on some more crew, Rey. A second mate. Someone to help out. Someone who can keep up with Chewie and me... appreciates the Falcon. 
> 
> Rey: Are you offering me a job? 
> 
> Han: I wouldn't be nice to you. Doesn't pay much. 
> 
> Rey: You're offering me a job. 
> 
> Han: I'm thinking about it. Well? 
> 
> Rey: If you were, I'd be flattered. But I have to get home.]

**REY**

There was no “home” in Jakku, now. Rey needed a home with people who would come after her, in the now. Han had still come to save her after turning him down, and… Then had gone again, without her, and it felt wrong. Home didn’t have to be a stationary area. Home was people. Home was the first person who had sensed her worth and ability. 

Rey rolled over in the bed at the Resistance base, tugging at her arm wraps and running her fingers over the rough texture. It was late. 

She could probably convince Han to give her leave to visit at the resistance base, with Finn and Poe, on occasion. Provided he didn’t have to see Leia, most likely. Maybe could even convince him to indirectly help the Resistance. She wouldn’t be running away from the cause. Could still do good. And if it didn’t work out, she could return to the Resistance base or to Luke. 

Leia. She would want to talk to Leia first, before anyone else, about the decision. She had struggled with this many nights, but now seemed firm. Rey had made a decision. 

 

The general was awake and invited Rey to enter her quarters. “You’ve made a decision,” she said, looking at Rey, but… it felt like Leia was also looking past her, to hints of what was to come. For her part, Rey focused her vision slightly to the right of Leia’s head. 

Then fidgeted, and tugged once more at the arm wraps. Blinked, stammered slightly, then closed her eyes for a bit longer, and let herself feel: Leia wasn’t angry or disappointed. Possibly just a bit nostalgic? Probably safe to be direct. “Yes. I… feel my place, for now, is being a pilot outside of the Resistance.”

“Han told me he offered you a job before he left. He thinks well of you.” It was a statement that Rey had a hard time reading, and the General’s face offered no clues. 

“Yes. He did.” Rey decided to continue the directness. Leia probably would be able to figure out any cushioning of the matter, anyway. “Um, I know stuff happened. But he - he’s important to me. He came after me. He trusted in my abilities right away.”

“No one here will stop you from going with him, Rey, though Finn might try to persuade you otherwise.”

“Finn will be okay. He - he has Poe and other people here, and I’ll come back to visit. I think it’ll work out - for me, and for people, though I’d like to return here if it doesn’t work out.”

Leia nodded. “Han has not let me know where to typically find him, but I suspect it will not be too difficult with your abilities.”

Rey looked up at the next words with a mixture of surprise, even though she had been hoping - expecting? - words of this type. 

“We can entrust you with a small ship and crew to bring it back to us once you have located him. I will arrange the logistics with you in the morning, if that’s what you desire, and plan your departure time.”

“Thank you. I’m glad you’re okay with it, I was worried, because your opinion also means a lot to me,” Rey said in a rush. Hoped she’d actually be able to find Han before too long. 

What if Han said no when she showed up? Leia’s acceptance of her decision was just one hurdle she’d cleared. Hoped Finn and the others would take it that well. Hoped even more that she could fix the mistake she’d made by initially rejecting Han’s offer. But she had to make the effort, had to take action, or it never would.


End file.
